Kainora: One-Shot
by SilentCreScriptor
Summary: People just drift apart as they grow older. Jinora feels the same way to and after a series of events Jinora lets those feelings out to a surprised Kai. What will he try and do to win his best friend back. [A series of one-shots]
1. Drift Apart

**Second Jinora fanfic I'm new to this so if anyone has any suggestions or prompts at what I can write or how to get involved in Jinora week I guess I'm a bit late but hey comment below . **

****Title:** **Drift Apart**  
><strong>Author:<strong> **Me.**  
>Fandom: <strong>  
><strong>Rating:<strong> KAINORA ( Kai x Jinora)

**Disclaimer : These amazing characters are created by their creators mike and Bryan who are even more amazing for coming up with such an awesome Series **

* * *

><p>"Kai that's disgusting " Jinora finally spoke after putting up with it for almost an hour she couldn't hold it in anymore.<p>

"What?" he said directing his attention to her with an eyebrow raised and the meat visibly still in his mouth.

Jinora loudly sighed and pointed at the meat, both the one on his plate and in his mouth "eating meat,when are you going to stop."

"It's really hard" he said chewing his last bite then pushing the plate away from him to try and impress her but to no avail. "I mean I'm earth kingdom it's kind of what I've been raised doing and besides life on the streets meant I struggled to have as much as this" he paused again when he realized his response wasn't being as well received as he thought. "besides I don't eat it very often I haven't eaten it in years" he spoke again this time trying to make his best cute expression.

"Kai you're an air bender now that means no more meat " she replied sheepishly, "we're vegetarians."

She looked at him again, the way he smiled at her widely and apologized . It's the same look he gave her when he was late to another training session or when he disturbed her reading so that they could go on an adventure. And it's the exact same smile he made when one of her favorite books fell whilst they were trying to escape after walking in on a wild pack of lemurs cave during said adventure.

She looked at him again with a sad expression something Kai soon caught on, his smile dropping and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay? "he said,genuine concern eclipsing his usual jovial expression. "If it's about the meat , I promise I wont eat it again."

"We're just so different" she said. Standing up and taking her staff from its position near the table.

"How can we be friends when we're just so different." she continued.

Kai looked up in shock he definitely wasn't expecting that, they've been friends for over five years now. They've grown up together, he always felt they had a connection, and maybe when they were older they could be more than just friends .

"Jinora there's nothing wrong with us being different " he got up trying to prevent her from walking out, "I mean don't you think your over thinking this , its just meat."

"It's not just that ", she snapped back "I feel like we're drifting apart" she whispered to herself before walking away going straight to her room and opening a book . She wondered how her grandfather and gran gran had so much love for each other even though they meet very young.

The next morning she went to look for Kai to apologize after realizing that maybe she was a bit out of line but he was gone.

"What do you mean he's gone" Jinora spoke to Pema who seemed shocked that her daughter didn't know herself were he was.

"I thought you knew, you kids tell each other everything" Pema responded with a slight worry. Which was also shared by her daughter "maybe he just went away for a bit if he doesn't come back in the afternoon I'll tell your father" she continued trying to reassure the young air bender.

Jinora pretended to smile at this but as soon as she left the room she went out to look for him herself . Lefty was out of his stable that must mean he went far and as she started to see the sun come down realization hit how long she had been roaming for.

Were did he go. She thought landing on some plain fields and looking at the air temple in the distance . Closing her eyes she immediately sat in a meditating position , realizing that this would probably be her final attempt before going home, it was getting too late and she left abruptly only mentioning to a pestering Ikki of her intentions .

"Jinora ?!" she immediately turned around upon the familiar voice calling her name and rushed to hug a soaking wet Kai.

"Where have you been? "she said lightly hitting him "and why are you wet?" She continued letting go of him completely. As he was about to respond to her questions she picked up her staff and motioned for him to follow so they could make they way back before dark.

"Jinora wait" Kai said slowly. " I'm sorry " he presented her with her very wet book looking away as he did so . "I know it's not in the condition you had it in but I promise I'll do as much chores as I can do so that I can buy you a new one. And when your reading I promise to never disturb you ...I'll listen to you read to me instead like I used to when we were younger." Kai continued to ramble on going through everything he would change and how very sorry he was.

"How did you know the reason I was mad" Jinora said cutting him off , curious as to how he got that from her simple proclamation of them being different and him eating meat .

"Because I know you" Kai said taking a seat on his Bisons tail after he walked behind him. Jinora sat next to him forgetting herself how late it was getting. "I was there when you got your tattoos , when you began your responsibilities as a air bending master ... When you um you know started puberty " the last part made Jinora blush even more so when he added the whispered "even when you got your period."

"Okay , okay I get it you didn't need to add that " she said giggling from embarrassment.

"I mean it" Kai said even more seriously which led Jinora to look up at him . The young boy wasn't the same as the one she meet when they were just kids , yes his love for adventure and mischief was even more prevalent, and yes he was much taller and older but not just that he had a somewhat of a growing maturity.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is you've seen me grow too. And your right we are both different and maybe I'm not into the exact same stuff as you but I don't have to be ." He held Jinora's hand and looked at her in the eye "I really admire you Jinora your one of my first ever friends , you and the other air benders are my family and I've never had that before, so I don't want you to be mad at me or not want to hang out with me anymore and besides " he said smiling that trademark grin of his "opposites attract your calmness and patience to my ..." Kai was silenced but the feeling of lips onto his. He looked up at a blushing Jinora her face as red as his .

"I still don't want to be your friend anymore" the teenager said standing up and climbing onto Lefty tired from the long journey she made all by herself from the temple .

"What ?! did you not hear what I just said , I'm sorry , besides I'm sure I did not just imagine you kissing me right now" Kai said climbing on himself Jinora automatically leaning in and hugging him from behind something shes gotten used to automatically doing over the years .

"You're giving me really mixed signals here", he said as the bison started to fly up in the night.

"I want to be your girlfriend "she said before closing her eyes. He grinned turning his head to see her leaning hers against his back . She yawned slowly drifting of "_We've been through so many things together. And I've seen you grow up so much. You're not that little goofy kid anymore _and_ Y_ou know I read that the best relationships are made from even better friendships".

As they flew back from the long Journey and the night got darker Kai could see Pema and some other air acolytes looking up ready to set off . Probably on their way to look for them . As his bison was about to land , he looked again at a completely asleep Jinora. He smiled and replied "yeah me to ".


	2. Tattoos

**I literally spend my time looking through Kainora fan art lol I found two that inspired me to write this one-shot. **

* * *

><p>Jinora starred blissfully into her book, turning each page like it held her world . Quietly and calmly Kai sat beside her his back facing hers with his arm closed , simply enjoying the silence .<p>

"Are you asleep yet? " she said with a smirk , her gaze still fixed on the page she was reading.

"Nope still waiting " he replied breathing out as he did so. He was getting tired but he never liked to lose a wager , the young thief in his teenage heart wouldn't allow it . If he could last meditating through a whole book then Jinora would go exploring with him , and they haven't done that in a long while . Though you could hardly suggest what he was doing was meditating , with his arm crossed and eyes firmly shut he was simply enjoying the calmness of her presence more than anything else .

"Okay then I guess you win, I've finished " . She got up placing her hand in front of his face so that he could take it .

"You have ?" Kai spoke laughter present on his tone. "So what's with the bookmark " he continued a grin stretching wider as Jinora blushed in embarrassment .

"Do...you want to go...exploring or not?!" Kai pulled her down from the outstretched hand she still held out . Grinning wider as she landed very ungracefully on his lap, her face inches from his.

"Jinora?! " After watching for quite some time , Pema decided to make her presence known to her daughter by coughing and questionably calling out her name from the distance . Turning their faces in surprise the two young air benders breathed a sigh of relief when they realized it wasn't Tenzin , but removed themselves from the compromising position nonetheless.

"Don't worry " Pema spoke before her daughter would start her awkward series of apologies. "I won't tell your father , he actually wants to speak to Kai".

"He does?!" the two spoke simultaneously looking at each other than back at Pema.

"Don't worry it's nothing bad " Pema said ushering the teenager forward so that he could begin walking back. All whist holding Jinora back with a single hand placed in front of her when she instinctively started to follow .

"Let him go by himself darling " hearing this made Kai worry even more as he kept on turning back to Jinora until he was finally out of sight.

"He's getting his tattoos" Pema said bluntly once Kai was out of sight which also caused Jinora to look at her mother in shock , her eyes having to inch down as her height was now slighter taller than her mother now that she was older.

Jinora looked on the floor smiling to herself . She had talked to her father before about how far his training had become , both of them even watched earnestly whilst he performed the thirty-six tiers of air bending required but she never quite saw this coming a tear forming in her eye .

"Are you okay honey " her mother looked at her in genuine concern she wasn't quite expecting this reaction.

"I'm fine" she paused smiling into the distance. "I'm just really proud" she chocked wiping her eyes to stop the tears that threatened to spill out on her cheek.

Kai had looked all over for Jinora to tell her of his news, wanting her to be the first one he told . But she was nowhere to be found and as the news started to spread quickly around the temple for the ceremony they may have to prepare for he gave up , training in defeat . He felt a slight disappointment practicing his forms by himself as an attempt to feel a bit more deserving of the honour he had just received .

"wow training all by yourself , what's the occasion? " Kai stood still as soon as he heard her voice his face immediately lighting up. Turning around her eyes meet his as he starred lovingly at her .

"She gets beautiful everyday " he said to himself almost breathlessly , probably from all the training he argued with himself. "So you've heard" he said grabbing a towel to dry the sweet from his topples body .

"why else would you be training so hard" she joked back her hands still firmly behind her back. Walking straight to him she grabbed him into a hug . "I'm so proud of you " she said letting him go slowly and handing him the flowers he noticed were in her hands.

"Congratulations " she beamed tip-toeing so that she could reach his height and swiftly pulling his face towards hers so that she could kiss him on the cheek.

With her hand resting on his cheek and his on her hips . Kai held the flowers tighter before letting out a solemn "Thank you " through his blushing smile.


	3. Hair

**Based on another fan art;D**

It had only been a day since Jinora's ceremony and whilst everyone was busy preparing to leave she had been busy staring at herself the mirror for over an hour. She was proud, yes. Excited , even more so. But it didn't stop her from running her hand over where her hair should be and feeling a sense of freedom but uneasiness.

Kai had been busy trying his best to read through the chapter, causally turning his head to see what Jinora had been doing. The same thing; taking quick glances, smiling then frowning touching her arrows then back to her head. It hadn't occurred to him that she would be bothered by the baldness , her shaving it off was never considered that much of an importance to her compared to the honor she felt towards finally getting her tattoos. But Master or not she was still a girl and when Jinora turned to look at Kai once she notice he was looking she looked at his hair then back to her lap where the mirror was with a sigh.

Kai got up placing himself in front of Jinora with a blush making its way on his face.

"You can braid mine" he said placing his hand in his lap and trying to hide his slight pout. This probably wasn't the most masculine thing to do but the look on Jinora's face when she tried to bury a smile made it worth it. Anything to see his best friend smile was worth it.

"What... I mean are you sure, you dont have to-im sure Ikki can- " Kai looked up giving Jinora a smile and placing his hand under his chin. Jinora moved from her seating position to stand on her knees.

"Um okay " She said returning his nonverbal communication with a shoulder squeeze which he eclipsed with his hand over her's before returning it to its position under his chin . She began, picking up a flower from her side and twirling in in her hands. A small smile and faint blush tattooed on her face as she did so.

_Thank you. Kai_


End file.
